Sonic: Next-Gen
is a comic series published by the collaboration of Archtive Partners and IDW Publishing. It is the first T-rated Sonic comic due to some bloody scenes, mild language and thematic elements. This is made the darkest Sonic comic to date. Synopsis Set 20 years after Dr. Eggman's death, his son Dr. Vincent 'Razzor' Robotnik takes over the role and attempt to take over Mobius, so the children of beloved heroes must save Mobius (and the world). Characters Heroes *'Speedy the Hedgehog '- a pink hedgehog who is Sonic and Amy's son and the leader of Team Speedy. He can be mistaken easily as a girl due to his fur color, which annoys him. *'Sky the Rabbifox' - a rabbit/fox hybrid who is Tails and Cream's daughter. She has a love interest in Mythical. *'Knuckles Jr. the Echidbat' - a echidna/bat hybrid who is Knuckles and Rouge's son. *'Mythical the Hedgechidna' - a hedgehog/echidna hybrid who is Shadow and Tikal's son. He is Knuckles Jr's best friend. *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - a retired hero of Mobius, now being a master to the kids by training them to become the next heroes of Mobius. Allies *'Unnamed Sally and Monkey Khan character' - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' - a red echidna who now grows a beard, and now a badass warrior. He trains both Knuckles Jr. and Mythical to both become guardians of the Master Emerald. *'TBD Espio and Sonia daughter' - TBD. *'TBD Charmy and Saffron daughter' - TBD. She is the leader of the new Team Chaotix. *'Snack the Crocodile' - a young Crocodile who is Vector's nephew. *'Shade 0' - a echidna/water creature who is Chaos and Shade's son. *'Maddie Baxter' - a teenaged girl, being the only human in Mobius. She has a love interest in Knuckles Jr. *'Belle the Coyote '- a coyote who is Bunnie and Antoine's daughter. *'Tikal the Echidna' - TBD. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - TBD. *'Fiona Fox' - TBD. *'Big the Cat' - TBD. Now, he is no longer chasing Froggy and released him, now knows that life is more important than Froggy, and is now more heroic and more brave, but still stupid. *'Sticks the Badger' - TBD. *'Jungle the Badger' - a purple badger who is Big and Stick's son. *'Rogue the Lemur' - a lemur who is Tangle and Rough's son. *'Techno the Walynx' - a walrus/lynx who is Rotor and Nicole's son. *'Nicole the Lynx' - a lynx who is brought to life by Tails. *'Vector the Crocodile' - a crocodile who is the former leader and the founder of Team Chaotix, now working as a DJ at Amy's Cafe. He is the only remaining Team Chaotix member so far, as Espio is now far far away and Charmy died. *'Saffron Bee '- TBD. *'Amy Rose' - a pink female hedgehog who now owns a coffee shop. *'E-123 Omega 2.0' - a robot who is the successor of E-123 Omega, created by Tails and Cream. *'Rouge the Bat' - a former Bounty Hunter, a former GUN agent and a white bat who is Knuckles Jr's mother. Although she can still be selfish at times, she deeply loves her husband and her son. *'Rough the Skunk' - a former bad skunk who has redeemed. *'Future the Hedgecat' - a hedgehog/cat hybrid who is Silver and Blaze's son, looking to avenge his parents' death, who died different deaths with Blaze being killed prior to the comics and Silver being stabbed by Elise on a flashback in one issue. *'Infinite' - a Jackal who is now redeemed. *'Metal Sonic 2.0' - a robot made by Dr. Razzor in a attempt to kill Sonic, but betrays him and joins the allies side, and joins the now good Team Babylon. *'Jet the Hawk' - a hawk who was the founder of the now good Team Babylon. *'Wave the Shallow' - TBD. Villains *'Dr. Vincent 'Razzor' Robotnik '- the son of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and the main antagonist. He wants revenge on Sonic for the death of his father. **'Orbot' - TBD. In this series, he is more smarter. **'Cubot' - TBD. In this series, he is still stupid, but a bit more truthful. *'Death Ray/Vanilla the Rabbit' - TBD. **'Antoine D'Coolette '- a coyote who is once a heroic warrior, now a robotic servant for Vanilla. **'Bunnie Rabbot D'Coolette' - a rabbit who is once a strongest and trustworthy one, now also a evil robotic servant for Vanilla. *'Death the Hedgehog' - a evil and corrupted hedgehog who is the son of Scourge the Hedgehog who follows the footsteps of his father since his death. *'Elise' - a demon that disguised herself as a human named Princess Elise, and attempted to steal Sonic's love from Amy. **'Storm the Albatross' - a albatross who is brainwashed by Elise to serve her. *'Demonic the Hedgehog '- a demon hedgehog who is responible for the death of Silver the Hedgehog. *'Violet the Bat' - a evil, selfish bat who is Rouge's evil sister. *'TBD' - a zeti who is Zavok's son who tries to avenge his father's death by killing Sonic, and (soon) the kids. *'Mecha Sonic 3.0' - a evil robot created by Dr. Razzor in a attempt to capture Sonic, but ends up betraying him and sets off to kill him himself. *'Evil Shadow the Hedgehog' - a evil Shadow clone created by Dr. Eggman as his final invention before his death. After being stored for 20 years, he awakens and wants to kill all heroes, and Shadow too. Issues #''New Beginning''' '- Discovering that Dr. Eggman's son, Dr. Razzor, is getting his revenge on him for the death of his father, Sonic decides to recruit and train the kids to become future protectors of Mobius. Trivia *This marks that Team Rose, Team Dark and Freedom Fighters are now no more. Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Comics